


Secrets and Truths

by darktensh17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things America never told England and the one thing he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and Truths

America, despite what he told UK, actually enjoyed watching soccer. He refused to call it football though, because football was great and it was American like him.

-

America had a passion for creating things. He loved the feel of clay, metal, gold, wood, anything in his hands as he slowly worked it into something new. It made him feel good because he was giving life to something in a sense. He hid this hobby from UK because he knew he would be laughed at. Even more he hid it because he was too embarrassed to admit it.

-

America didn't hate tea at all. He actually enjoyed it a lot as a child and every once and awhile he would have a cup of earl grey for the memories. When UK was around though it was always coffee. It would do no good for him to admit he was being sentimental at times, or that he missed their nights together sipping tea by the fire.

-

America enjoyed the 'family' gatherings they had. The ones where it was the four of them; France, Canada, UK, and himself. He enjoyed them because he found himself finally able to relax. It was a time when he didn't have to worry about politics, or fighting with UK seriously. And he loved watching his family smiling and laughing as they made dinner together and just enjoyed each others company

-

America sometimes regretted the decision he made in 1776. Not because it had been a bad decision, liberty and being his own nation was worth it of course. But because it had been so bloody and had caused so much pain and distance between them. He didn't hate UK then or now. And he had never thought it was cause him so much pain. Especially not pain that would last so long.

-

"I'm sorry."

UK looked up at him over his tea cup as they sat across from each other in the empty meeting room. "What are you apologizing for?" He asked in surprise, after all America didn't usually apologize for anything.

America just grinned and shook his head. "Who says I was talking to you." He said with a grin as he stood and headed out of the room.

I'm sorry for lying and keeping things from you. I'm sorry for causing you pain and being troublesome. I'm sorry that I made you cry America thought as he walked away with a smile. "I'm sorry." He said to himself. There was a lot he wanted to tell UK, but for now that would have to do.


End file.
